1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a music player that is worn on a limb of a body via a band when in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known a portable music player, and in recent years, a music player such as an MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3) player that stores audio data in an internal memory provided in its main body and reproduces the stored audio data has come on the market. Such a type of music player has become so small and light-weighted that it can be worn on an arm or a leg, and is skip-free even if given slight vibration. Therefore, music players intended to be worn on a body when a user uses it during exercise have also come on the market.
For example, the following documents 1 and 2 describe such a music player.
Document 1: “Creative MuVo SPORT C100”, [online], Creative Media Inc., [retrieved on Aug. 16, 2005], received from the Internet <URL: http://jp.creative.com/products/pfriendly.asp?product=10794>
Document 2: “Samsung Digital World-Digital Audio Player (sales terminated)|YP-60V”, [online], Samsung Japan Inc., [retrieved on Aug. 16, 2005], received from the Internet <URL:http://www.samsung.com/jp/products/discondaplayer/discondasplayer/yp—60v.asp#>